Kogari Region
This is a sector of space that was settled by Zarian Refugees from the fall of the Zarian Empire - among other folks. It is split into small Pocket Nations that struggle for wealth dominance and power. They are unified by one thing. They want to avoid being sublimated by a larger power. Influential groups in Balmoran sector. * The Zarian Empire, a constitional monarchy which formerly ruled the area. Imagine Queen Elizabeth and her court with Starships There is some discussion about the Zarians * The Bykaler, cat ferret furries who were repressed by the Zarian Empire until they revolted. * The USS Canberra which helped the last Zarian strong hold, Balmoria and helped them form their own United Federation of Planets * Balmora The last Zarian strong hold, it became the center of the resurgent Zarian culture. The Kogari region is a collection of small Kingdoms founded by refugee Zarian Nobles - they resent the Balmoran Federation and fight to stay free. Imagine the Italian Kingdoms of the 16th century, but with warp drives. * The Kingdom of Miatra - owns three heavily populated (relatively)planets and a relatively large space fleet. * The Kingdom of Kalador - owns two heavily populatd planets and several colonies, noted for skills in deep space flight and Navigation as well as war. * The Kingdom of Mizert - owns two heavily populated worlds and a few colonies. Noted for technological innovation, they are the armory of the region. * The Realm of Ko'ot - the Realm took in large numbers of refugee Bykalers after the B-UFP victory, noted for fierce ground forces. * The Principalities of Anzon - a balkanized world, where several Princes own territory and theoretically cooperate in a council. Noted for excellent Spycraft. * Haven - A planet colonized by Renegade Bykaler, it weas originally enormously hostile to any Zarian descended |Political Unit, they have become cooperative in order to avoid conquest by the B-UFP. * Akbara - A Theocracy Where the Kaliph rules both the temporal government and is the head of the church. Akbara is a total free port for Pirates, bandits, mercenaries. Imaging a sort of a cross between Medieval Baghdad and the Libyan coast in the 1700s. * The Free Republic of Zolan - a representative democracy, which is culturally more at home with the Kogari than the B-UFP. Noted for aggressive political maneuvering, and ruthless behavior in pursuit of their own national interests. Think Taiwan with Henry Kissenger as their Foreign Minister. * The Free Port of Pogue - Think Port Royal with Starships. an anarchic commerce zone which has its own brutal culture. * The Mining Guild of Porniqt - Centrally located, the mines are one of the chief sources for all minerals and a large supply of rare resources necessary for high technology. They play the rest of the Kogari powers off against each other, and are a major market for slaves. * Mongo - A conglomeration of five former Colonies that were used poorly by their former colonial masters. They banded together under the Warlord Ming and won their freedom. * The Ix!tor - Are an insectoid race resembling large wasp-beetles. Formerly at war with the Kogari Powers, a stable peace is currently in effect. * Tanak - a burgeoning race of humandoids who are just short of warp drive technology. They are a chronic source of slaves gathered by deceitful means. The Tanak are good at cybernetics and information technology. Thier overcrowded world is perilously close to economic collapse. There are numerous Klingon and Orion mercenaries, pirates and radiers in the area. * The Klingon Empire - Unknown to the Kogari powers in 2372, they are rushing into contact with the Klingon Empire. Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek